Secret Relations
by Tsukiaa
Summary: One simple phrase has just caused Hinamori to lose her mind. 'I've been having secret relations with my vice captain.'


**Title:** Secret Relations.  
**Summary: **One phrase caused Hinamori to lose her mind. 'I've been having secret relations with my vice-captain.'  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya x Hinamori  
**Rating: **T, I presume?  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Notes: **I totally forgot about April Fools. So yeah. I scrapped this up in about an hour or so, thirty for brainstorming, thirty for writing it out. Please review? I'll update my story faster! XD

_It's also to stall for The Dating Game. I'm half-way done with the next chapter. _

**Disclaimer**-- Don't own Bleach. But I love HitsuHina.

**Dedicated to April Fools, yo.**

* * *

"_I've been having secret relations with my vice-captain_."

That was all it took for Hinamori to collapse.

* * *

"What?" Hinamori almost gasped, covering her head with her hands, collapsed on the ground, as if having a migrain. "Matsumoto-san?!" She asked quickly, avoiding the white-haired captain's eyes. 

Hitsugaya merely nodded.

Although only a nod, it caused the bun-haired girl to drowsily sway from side to side.

"Hitsugaya-kun... She's- She's--" _OLDER! _She mentally screamed in her head. "-- Hitsugaya-kun?! When?" She interrogated, still in a heap on the floor of his office.

"Ever since," He spoke in a quiet tone, crossing his arms and staring at her as if he didn't really care. "Since Jurinan."

Hinamori blinked. Was that why Hitsugaya's door was _always _locked when they were little? She didn't want to ask. She didn't even want to know. "I- I- I don't even know what to think of you anymore, Hitsugaya-kun." _I never thought that you would be like that._

Hitsugaya yawned. "You want to know something even better, Hinamori?" He asked unemotionally, walking up to her and bending down, eye-to-eye. "I would think that you would like to know."

Hinamori and her fast reflexes beat Hitsugaya to it. She covered her ears before she could hear anything. "No-- No-- NO! -- NO!" She talked loudly, so she would not hear _anything_ he would reveal.

Especially if it related to yet another girl.

Who would it be this time? Isane? _Unohana_? Hinamori shuddered at the thought.

Who knew _her _Shirou-chan would be dating elder women? Really old. And really, she didn't want to hear about Hitsugaya-kun's sex life, thank you very much.

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya grabbed her wrists skillfully, without force. He didn't want to hurt her. "Hinamori." He repeated, attempting to pull the hands from her ears. "Just listen--"

"I don't want to hear it." She forcefully fought back, but in the end, she lost the battle.

Her soft, dainty wrists were now gripped by Hitsugaya's rough, deft hands _tightly_, over her head, and it seemed as if he wouldn't let go. Hinamori winced at his words, their faces pressed closely.

"_Listen_." He sighed, his icy exterior melting a bit. "Hinamori, just _listen _to what I have to say. Will you at least do that?" Hitsugaya asked _almost _pleadingly. "Just this once."

She thought about it for a moment, and was _about _to say no. But upon realizing her situation, Hinamori thought it would be wise to comply with his orders. Just once, he promised.

"Fine, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori started, "But if it's about Matsumoto-san again, or- or Isane-san--"

"Hinamori."

"I'll listen."

Hitsugaya gave her one of his rare, brilliant smiles-- the kind of smile that had always made Hinamori melt on the insides. "Good."

He let go of her wrists, and whispered in her ear, Hinamori shivering at his breath; she could feel it nearby.

"I do not love Matsumoto." He stated.

Hinamori soaked in his words.

"Nor have I had relations with Unohana-sama, nor Isane-fukutaichou." Hitsugaya whispered. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded in belief.

"I never had secret relations with my vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku." His tone had a lighthearted sound to it, as if he wanted to laugh. "I never had, and I never will, Hinamori."

Hinamori gaped in awe. _What_? "But you just told me--" A tear fell from her eyes; she didn't believe it.

"-- and I was just kidding." He cracked another smile, the smile slowly turning into worry as he saw the tear run down her cheek. "Why are you crying, Hinamori?" He used his free hand and wiped the tear away, his hand lingering longer than needed.

"I..." _I was jealous, Hitsugaya-kun_. "I don't know..." She couldn't tell him _that_. It wouldn't be right, knowing that he would never like her like that. Hinamori held it all in.

Ever since she had awoken from her longer-than-necessary sleep, Hinamori realized something she had never really noticed.

Hitsugaya-kun.

Everytime he would visit her, her heart would beat one beat faster.

Everytime he would speak, his tone-- it had gotten considerably lower during the years-- her lips subconscious habit of smiling when hearing his voice.

Everytime he would smile, she would always wonder if he was some sort of angel.

These new-found realizations came to a finally conclusion one day, while in a conversation between her and Matsumoto.

_"Matsumoto, what would you call these-- well," She didn't know how to put it. "What would you call it when you start feeling something _different_ with a person? Something really good!"_

_Matsumoto's lips had curved into a smile. "Hinamori, if that happens, then you would be a very lucky girl!" She smiled, and had engulfed her with a large hug. _

_"--why?" Hinamori questioned, then watching Matsumoto give a thumbs up._

_"That would be called 'falling in love'!"_

Hinamori blushed at the thought, and blushed even more as she remembered that she and Hitsugaya were less than an inch apart.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya spoke softly, facing her, his icy green eyes piercing through chocolate orbs, "There is only one person that I love."

She looked straight at him, with confused eyes. She wondered who it would be. Was it someone she knew? Someone in her squad? One of her friends? _Certainly not me. _

"Oh..." Hinamori could only answer. "I see..." She interrogate any more.

"Wouldn't you like to know who I am in love with?" Hitsugaya rasied his eyebrow. "You usually _love_ poking into my business."

_Well_... "I suppose." Hinamori sighed in agreement. She silently wished that her hands were over her ears right now.

"Hinamori Momo, I've got to say this:" Hitsugaya leaned in closer, Hinamori blushing a deep shade of red. "I've fallen in love with you." With that, he closed the gap between them.

It was like that for a very, _very_ long time.

Almost immediately after breaking apart for air, Hinamori cocked her head to the side. "... are you still kidding?"

* * *

**April Fools.**


End file.
